Secrets of the Heart
by animefrk101
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic., so please don't be so picky. I'm just writing off the top of my head. I don't own sailor moon. I will also be using both the English and Japanese names for my characters in sailor moon.

Summary: Serena has not always been the klutzy girl that we've known. After Luna appeared to her she knew that she should engage her act as a klutzy, ignorant, crybaby. She thought it would protect her identity as Sailor Moon. But 6 months after the battle with Sailor Galaxia, she senses a new evil approaching.

Note: The prologue is written in a way that Serena is talking to the reader and explaining about her "klutzy and crybaby" self.

* * *

Prologue

You always thought I've been a crybaby right? I whined, slept a lot, and ate a lot. I did poorly in my studies and was always ignorant and cheerful. What would you say if I'm actually the exact opposite of that? It's true though. My klutzy, crybaby self is just an act. I'm actually in reality strong, graceful, athletic, smart, etc. Just think of the opposite of me and you get the picture. It was the perfect cover for me, Sailor Moon. I've kept up my act so well that not even Luna, Darien, my parents, and the other sailor scouts know.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I needed something that would explain what was going on. I may or may not get chapter one up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; What did you people think of the prologue? I want to thank Artgirl4 for adding my story on to her alert list! Please read and review my story. Make comments on how to improve my writing, but remember: This is my first fic! (Also, please give ideas for chapter titles!)

* * *

Chapter 2

6 months after the battle with Galaxia

Usagi was in her room studying when her communicator went off. _Great, she thought, another youma attack._

"Usagi get your but down here!" shouted Rei from the communicator.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Usagi shouted back. Grudgingly she turned into Sailor Moon. She was tired and the day had not gone very well for her. Ms. Haruna black mailed her into showing everybody that she is smart by threatening to show everyone her actual grades if she didn't show everyone the A she will get. Generally she liked everyone to think her stupid (majority of the time). On top of being black mailed, the other senshi started preaching to her about responsibility. It may not seem like much, but playing klutz and dumb is a lot of work, especially if you aren't one.

_I just want to get this over with, thought Usagi, so I won't be a klutz today._ With that thought she disappeared in a beam of light. (A/N: I don't know how to fit this piece of info into the story, so I'll just tell you. Usagi actually received new powers after the fight with Galaxia. She practices them alone. One of the powers is teleportation.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the sailor senshi, Rei, Amy, Mina, Lita, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna were having an extremely hard time with the 1 youma attacking them.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" cried Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" cried Sailor Mercury.

"World Shaking!" cried Sailor Uranus.

The attacks did not even faze the youma. _Sailor Moon where are you, thought Rei. _Suddenly there was this great beam of light and out of it came Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon quickly assessed the situation. Based on how everybody else looked, they had been battling hard, but the youma was extremely strong and didn't even have a scratch.

"Ok, normally I make a really long speech, you attack, I dodge, the other senshi attack, you attack again, I nearly get killed and is saved by tuxedo mask, and then I attack right?" Everyone stared at Sailor Moon in shock. "But I don't feel up to it today so if you could just stand still like that it'd be great." She then shot the youma a dazzling smile, and like it intended, made the youma extremely mad.

"You think you can just command me like this?" shouted the youma, "I'll show you, you ignorant girl!" The youma then started attacking.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars, since she believed that Sailor Moon wouldn't be able to dodge the attack. The youma promptly turned her attention to the other senshi.

"I'll get rid of you pesky flies first!" cried the youma, "Paralyzing Spray!" Suddenly all the Senshi were paralyzed. She then turned her attention to Sailor Moon.

"Oh Crap," muttered Sailor Moon, "If I knew it could do that I would have never made it mad in the first place."

"Fire Sphere!" shouted the youma.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted all the other senshi in panic. The fire sphere was heading towards her at an incredibly fast pace, but Sailor Moon nimbly stepped it aside and shouted a new attack that no one had ever heard before. "Crystal Power Moon Beam!"

Suddenly there was a great white light and the youma disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, did you just fight off that youma by yourself?" asked Ami in an uncertain voice as Sailor Moon transformed back into her normal self.

"Yes I did," replied Usagi. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go back to bed." With that she started to walk away. All the other senshi turned back into themselves.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Rei, "Usagi fought that battle without a klutz attack." Usagi, though about 40 feet away, could still hear Rei and purposely fell flat on her face.

Everyone started for a moment.

"Scratch that thought you just had Rei," said Lita, "She must have been possessed or something. Either that or it has something to do with Luna."

* * *

Back at her house, Usagi was being scolded by Luna for acting very careless in front of the youma.

"Usagi you could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry but what else could I have done? I didn't know that it could paralyze people!" Luna sighed.

"Just don't do it again ok?"

"Fine." Usagi then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N; Well what do you people think of it? I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Please Read and Review my story! Also I need chapter title ideas. I didn't make Darien come into the picture because I may make him captured or something. I'm also thinking that I should make him break up with Serena/Usagi and have her go out with Seiya. What do you think? Please give me ideas.


	3. Author's note

Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm so sorry about the long delay for chapters. It's just I'm suffering from writer's block. It seems until I actually sort out the ideas for the story that are swirling in my head, I can't actually write anything. It seems that I won't be writing any new chapters soon. After reading other fanfics, I've come up with great ideas! But I'll try to resist from adding new characters without explanation. I thank all the readers that have reviewed my story and made suggestions. I'll take them into consideration. I also thank those that gave favorited and alerted me. I'll try to get rid of this writer's block soon. Still accepting ideas for the story.

Sorry about this.

Animefrk101


	4. Author's note: Sorry!

Author's note:

Sorry!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a year but I officially don't know what to do next! I have now lost interest in these stories. I'm planning another one, but it may or may not be a crossover fiction of some sort. So until I regain interest in the stories, I am officially putting these stories on HIATUS. So, with my apologies, I tell you to wait patiently for my next story to come out. Again Sorry!!!!!!

Animefrk101


End file.
